1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for access control of content in a distributed environment network.
2. Description of Related Art
An access control of content based on an encryption technology may generally manage and control access authorization of the corresponding content based on whether a data encryption key (DEK) used for a content encryption is secured. A user securing the DEK may be considered to have read and access authorization in relation to the corresponding content.
Since a user having read and access authorization may previously secure the DEK or may generate the DEK, read and write authorizations may not be separately managed based on whether the DEK is secured.
Accordingly, an additional scheme for managing write authorization in a case of the access control of content based on an encryption technology may be desirable.